Titans Meet
by Grace of Antiquity
Summary: This is the story of the Teen Titans meeting and becoming a team. Have you ever wondered how they met, or how they showed eachother their powers? More chapters to come! Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Ever wonder how the Titans became the Team? Well read on to find out.**

**Reviews are AWESOMe, and I'd love to get some! ( Pretty please? )**

I walked in and sat down. The three people already there looked at me with a trace of interest for about one second, then glanced away. Their faces returned to the "I'm Extremely Bored" emotion as I sat down. Apparently, I was the second to last one here.

The last one had yet to arrive.

I turned around. The person behind me was large and...well...robot-ish. Half his face was covered in electronics, as was his arms, legs, and torso. The other half was dark skinned and supporting a huge grin.

"Hey. I'm Robin." I said, extending a hand. "Cyborg." He replied. "Go figure..." I muttered. "What?" he questioned. "Nothing." I said, giving a nervous grin to the huge half-bot.

I looked on my left. "I'm Robin. " I said. The boy next to me was small and skinny, and green. No joke, he was green. "Hey what's up! The name's Beast Boy. Hey, wanna hear a joke?" he answered quickly, grinned widely in a friendly manner. "Um, maybe later." I said, and turned to my right. "Um..Hi." I said. The girl next to me looked...Well, normal compared to the others. She had red hair and tan skin. The only distinguishing fact that separated her from every other red-headed teenage girls in the world was her eyes. They were green. As in, every part of them was green . Even the 'white' of her eyes, was green.

"Hello black-haired boy. I am Starfire the Temaranian. I do not come from Earth. What is your name and home planet? " She said, talking in a tone that showed English was not her first language. "Uh, I'm Robin the...Human." She nodded, deeply fascinated in my short sentence. I turned away.

Finally, the other person arrived.

She was wearing a black leotard which was dark against her pale skin and a electric blue hooded cape. The hood covered her eyes in such a mysterious way that I felt the need to learn more about her. As she sat down, the hood fell off her eyes to reveal large blue eyes that held so much wisdom and pain and experience that it was... well, Beautiful.

"Alright!" Cyborg said, jumping to the front of the room. " Now that we're all here," He said enthusiastically "we're going to introduce ourselves and our powers. I'll start."

He pointed towards an empty chair with his arm, which quickly transformed into a canon, and shot the chair to bits. Then he walked over to the chair and fixed it in such a quick way that his hands were barely visible as they rotated around the chair. When he sat up, the chair was as it was before the canon. We all clapped politely. Well, all except the blue-cape-girl. "And I'm Cyborg." He ended, and sat down.

"Who's Next?" He said, and BeastBoy stood up. "I'm Beastboy, and I transform." He then proceeded to transform into a T-rex, a lion, an elephant, a monkey, a mouse, a giraffe, and an eagle. All in a matter of seconds. We again clapped. All except blue-cape-girl. Starfire went next.

"I am Starfire. I am a temaranian, and I am not from Earth." She flew up to the top of the high ceiling and shot a green beam towards the window, shattering it. Blue-cape-girl was the only one who didn't clap.

After clapping, I stood up. I may not have powers like the others, but I could do just as well as them. First I jumped out of the window, and shot my grappling hook to the roof. I swung up, then jumped in from the sky light. I took out my razor sharp star and threw it at the rope, letting it drop But I reached out and caught the rope, tucking it into my pocket. I jumped from shelf to shelf on the wall behind me until I reached the very top. From there I leaped to my chair and ended sitting calmly. Everybody clapped.

Except, ( Say it with me now, ) The blue-cape-girl. Who, happened to be next. She stood up, and flew to the front of the room, where she whispered three words then shot a huge flame at an empty chair. But she held up a force field around it before her flames hit it, leaving the chair perfectly normal. Next she walked over to the girl, Starfire, and scratched her arm in such a way that the girl cried out.

I stood up. "Hey!" I yelled, but silenced at a glare from her.

She then proceeded to hold her hand over the scratch and heal it. When she was done, nothing showed that there was a cut on Starfire's arm, and Starfire opened her mouth in amazement. "Sorry." Blue-cape-girl said quietly to Starfire. "Oh it is no problem Friend! I am okay now because you have healed my arm!" She jumped up and hugged blue-cape-girl. Who, with a pained face, told Starfire to stop and pushed her off. Blue-cape-girl sat down. "You didn't tell us your name." I said. She glanced up.

"Raven."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after we finished sharing our powers, we decided that we needed a name. All great Superhero's had them. "Please, Friends, how about Gorkanof Globbork? On my planet, It means friendship and peace."

I shook my head lightly. "No, Star, I think it should be in _English_. Also, if we're fighting crime day in and day out, I don't think there'll be much 'Peace'." I reasoned. She nodded, sad for about 2 seconds before she went back to her cheerful self. "Ya'll, how about the BOO-YAH team?" Cyborg said."Yeah, the BOOYAH team!" Beastboy yelled, high-fiving with Cyborg. "NO." Raven and I said at the same time. I grinned lightly at her. She rolled her eyes. "How about...The Titan Teens." I said, my face lighting up. Everyone shook their head. "The Teen Titans?" Raven said. Everybody grinned and agreed. So now we had a name, but how about a home? We couldn't just wander the streets all day looking for trouble.

"So...A home now?" I said, saying it more like a question then a statement.

"How about that island over there?" Cyborg said, pointing out the window. I looked at it. It seemed sturdy enough, not too far out and not too close. "Alright. All who vote Island say 'I' " I got three 'I's. I turned to Raven. "Well? What'da'ya say?" She nodded. Alright. If she wanted to be mute, that's her problem, not mine.

We decided to build the house slowly, but surely, by making one room at a time. We hadn't yet decided on if it should have more than one story, or just one, huge, flat house.

We began by building a common room, or, as some say, living room. We made it large and spacey, with an adjourning kitchen. Then we worked on the rooms, making 5 bedrooms and 6 guest rooms. Finally, we added extra rooms, for example, the gym and the research room, the hospital room and the storage room, the garage and the game room.

Raven and Starfire worked together to lift the heavy things, Raven with her dark energy powers and Starfire with her super-strength. Cyborg built the actual house, and Beastboy pulled things by turning into an elephant and picking things up with his trunk. I, being the important being I am, supervised. I also worked, handing Cyborg tools and tying things to beast boy's back he couldn't pick up with his trunk.

When we were done, it had 7 floors, and a large roof overlooking the was in the shape of a 'T', and the full front of it was made of tinted windows that reflected the lake.

We all stepped back to admire our work. Starfire clapped her hands together, her eyes wide and shiny, a face of awe and wonder. Beast boy stood with his hands behind his head, looking up to see the full length of the tower. Cyborg held his hands to his sides, fully taking in the true accomplishment of building their own home, and making a pretty darn good job of it. Raven held her hands on her hips, no smile on her face but no smirk or sneer either. I smiled, and deicided it was time to take the next step. Furniture and the claiming of rooms. "So guys, why don't we run inside and pick our-" I stopped in the middle of my sentance, not wanting to be caught talking to myself, seeing as everyone had either ran or flew inside to choose their rooms. I walked inside slowly, not caring which one I got. I assumed I would get the Red room. I guessed Cyborg would get the spark-blue room, Raven the black, Beastboy the green, and Starfire the purple. I was right. But, that was kind of known from the beginning, since everybody had gotten to pick the color of one room. When I got inside, everybody was in their room. I decided to test out the new intercom . "Hey, since you've all picked your rooms, it's time to go get furniture and beds and kitchen stuff and food and..." I trailed off, and waited as patiently as I could as everybody took their sweet time coming downstairs. Raven simply teleported here, so she was first. She tapped her foot as she and I waited for the others. I turned to her. " So I assume you're going to get all black," I joked playfully. She rolled her eyes. "You know blacks not my favorite color, right?" I shook my head. "I like the color blue." I smirked. "Figures, the second darkest color." She nodded confirmatively.


End file.
